Reminiscence
by Ulqui Schiffer
Summary: Cuma omakenya Brendan ketemu sama Ciel kok. Buat pandora hearts forum tentunya XD


**Title :** Reminiscence  
**Author :** Ulqui Schiffer / Seiran Akari / Cielo Vespertilio  
**DoC :**** Friday, August 28****th****, 2009**  
**Genre :** Romance  
**Rating :** 13+  
**Characters : **  
1. Brendan Featherace © Ulqui Schiffer

2. Ciel Ventriloquist © Ulqui Schiffer

3. Rione Heartphillia Ventriloquist © ruu chi  
**Author's Note :** Omake buat Brendan yang pertama :senang: .. Ini cuma iseng aja menghubungkan chara Ulqui yang pertama, abisnya rasanya kalau mereka jadi pair seru XD. *ditabok Brendan n Ciel*.. Ngeeeeng~ XD

===================

**Chapter 1.**

Sabrie, 1 Desember 1695. Lagi-lagi hari yang mengundang rasa sakit yang mendalam. Tepat pada hari tersebut, master saya, Zeno Reisvoust terjebak ke dalam Abyss akibat perbuatan bodoh saya. Sudah 6 tahun berlalu sejak hari penyesalan seperti itu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Zeno-sama di alam sana. Saya ingin, sangat ingin menjenguknya dan melihat sosoknya namun apa daya saya? Pintu Abyss ditutup rapat-rapat sejak kejadian itu, saya hanya berstatus sebagai pelayan dan knight biasa. Tak ada satu jalan pun terbuka bagi saya.

Kabar yang saya dapatkan dari rekan-rekan sesama pelayan, akan ada seorang teman Vaughn-sama, ayah Zeno-sama sekaligus pemimpin keluarga Reisvoust, yang datang berkunjung. Saya mendapat perintah dari kepala pelayan untuk menjadi knight kedua anak kembar teman Vaughn-sama tersebut selama mereka menetap di Sabrie. Ya, mereka berasal dari sebuah negara yang terbilang sangat jauh dari Sabrie.

Perasaan saya menanggapi hal tersebut? Lumayan senang, karena Vaughn-sama mempercayakan anak, kedua anak temannya kepada saya. Merupakan suatu kehormatan yang tak terperkirakan. Saya hanya telah mengabdi pada keluarga Reisvoust selama 14 tahun sedangkan yang lainnya sudah hampir 20 tahunan lebih mengabdi.

Keluarga teman dari Vaughn-sama ternyata adalah Vaughn Ventriloquist, pria yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya dan berasal dari negeri nun jauh di sana. Di belakang pria itu terlihat istrinya yang sangat cantik dan berwibawa juga kedua anak perempuannya. Tak saya sangka, ternyata mereka adalah anak kembar, sesama perempuan. Kakaknya bernama Ciel Ventriloquist dan adiknya Rione Heartphilia Ventriloquist. Membingungkan, biasanya anak kembar memiliki nama yang hampir-hampir mirip, namun.. Ini jauh berbeda. Menurut informasi yang saya peroleh, ternyata.. Kedua orangtua Ventriloquist telah merencanakan bahwa Ciel-sama akan bertanggung jawab atas seluruh keluarga Ventriloquist sementara adiknya, tentu saja anak bungsu tak akan dibiarkan menghadapi masalah yang besar. Itulah susahnya menjadi anak sulung.

Sementara kedua orangtua Ventriloquist berbincang-bincang dengan Vaughn-sama, kedua anak kembar mereka, Ciel-sama dan Rione-sama ditinggalkan kedalam pengurusan saya. Dari luarnya sudah tampak bahwa Ciel-sama sangat dewasa dan bertanggung jawab sedangkan Rione-sama antisosial kecuali dengan Ciel-sama. Memang unik menjadi kembar.

"Jadi, namamu siapa?" Ciel-sama bertanya dengan tampang yang sangat jutek sambil waspada menjaga Rione-sama.

Saya hanya tersenyum menanggapi kejutekan Ciel-sama dan kewaspadaan Rione-sama. "Nama saya Brendan Featherace. Saya telah bekerja di rumah Reisvoust selama lebih dari 14 tahun"

Tampang Ciel-sama mengatakan 'ohh ya ya ya'.. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu tertarik berbincang-bincang dengan orang asing yang hanya ia ketahui nama dan pekerjaannya.

Sepasang tangan menyentuk punggung saya, oh, Rione-sama. Dari wajahnya terlihat ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak sanggup mengucapkannya. Lucu sekali melihat perbedaan sikap mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kau yang akan menjadi bodyguard kami selama kami menetap di sini?" lagi-lagi Ciel-sama melontarkan kata-kata dengan nada yang sangat tidak ramah. Namun bagi saya, hal itu lucu entah apa sebabnya.

Saya lagi-lagi tersenyum kepada mereka berdua "Ya, saya yang akan menjaga anda berdua" Sepertinya Ciel-sama menginginkan konfirmasi yang jelas, sejelas-jelasnya.

"Baiklah, namaku Ciel Ventriloquist, ini adik kembarku, Rione" Ciel-sama memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga saudara kembarnya itu.

Saat saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba Rione-sama menarik lengan baju saya dan berkata "Umurmu berapa sih? Kau terlihat muda sekali" katanya polos.

Ciel-sama menahan tawanya, sepertinya Rione-sama akan marah jika ia ditertawakan.

Saya lagi-lagi tersenyum, tak bosan memadang tampang ramah, mungkin kelewat ramah malahan. "Umur saya 23 tahun, memang saya sering dibilang terlihat muda, Rione-sama"

"oh, kalau aku dan Ciel umurnya 15 tahun" Rione-sama benar-benar polos, lucu sekali. Pantas saja, ia masih muda, jauh dengan saya.

Ciel-sama menatap Rione-sama yang ber-oh-oh. "Rione, ini yang dapat kau sebut bishounen, mengerti?" Sepertinya Ciel-sama mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Rione-sama maksud, bukan muda melainkan 'imut'. Ah, saya benci kata itu.

Rione-sama hanya mengangguk-angguk, benar-benar lucu mereka ini. Tapi saya dilarang tertawa, nanti saya diomeli. "Mari saya antarkan anda ke kamar anda, Ciel-sama, Rione-sama" Saya mengangkat koper mereka ke kamar yang telah diberitahukan sebelumnya.

Ciel-sama tidak berjalan mengikuti saya seperti yang dilakukan Rione-sama. "Jangan sebut namaku dengan embel-embel. Cukup panggil Ciel"

Saya bingung, saya bisa dihukum jika tidak menghormati mereka dengan menggunakan sebutan. "Engg... Bagaimana jika saya panggil dengan Ciel-san saja? Boleh kah? Tidak seformal sama, kan?" Saya pun berhati-hati dalam memilih kata-kata.

Ciel-san sepertinya tidak terlalu senang namun ia mengangguk "Lebih baik daripada -sama. Kalau Rione, tetaplah memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia tidak akan keberatan" ia lalu mengikuti saya bersama Rione-sama. Benar-benar saudara kembar yang unik.

Kamar tempat mereka menginap adalah bekas kamar Zeno-sama, kamar yang telah ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya, ah, rasa bersalah kembali timbul. "Ciel.. -san, Rione-sama. Tolong tunggu di kamar ini sebelum makan malam. Jika anda menginginkan sesuatu, silahkan cari saya" saya pun pergi keluar, mengerjakan pekerjaan saya yang lainnya.

Si tamu kembar ternyata tidak merepotkan, mereka tenang saja di kamar tanpa memanggil saya atau kabur keluar. Mereka pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam lalu kembali lagi dengan sendirinya ke kamar mereka, tidak merepotkan sedikit pun. Saya hanya menjaga mereka di luar pintu, perintah dari Vaughn-sama untuk menjaga mereka 24 jam.

Saya memang manusia juga, saya sudah hampir tertidur berpuluh-puluh kali. Uhh, andai saja saya bisa bangun sepanjang malam. Menyebalkan.

'Krieeet' suara pintu kamar terbuka perlahan-lahan, Ciel-san keluar dari kamar dan mengendap-endap keluar. Perintah dari Vaughn-sama mengatakan bahwa saya harus menjaga mereka tetap di dalam kamar. Saya pun menepuk bahu Ciel-san "Ciel-san, anda tidak diijinkan keluar kamar"

"AH!" spertinya ia orang yang kagetan, hahaha, lucu sekali. "Brendan! Jangan mengagetiku donk!" dia protes kepada saya, semakin lucu saja. "Uh, aku hanya ingin melihat bintang dan bulan di luar" wajahnya menampakan keinginan yang amat-sangat.

Setelah berpikir sesaat, saya memutuskan "Baiklah, tetapi saya akan menemani anda"

Ciel-san menampakan wajah yang tak senang tapi dia sih pasrah saja. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Akhirnya Ciel-san pergi ke gazebo di tengah taman dan merebahkan diri di sana sambil menatap langit malam yang sangat indah. "Ah, memang langit itu indah"

Saya hanya dapat tersenyum tak tahu harus komentar apa. Saya merasakan hal luar biasa menyenangkan dalam hati saya yang penuh penyesalan ini. Wajah Ciel-san yang luar biasa cuek dan jutek tampak sangat berseri-seri melihat langit.

"Ciel-san, anda tahu arti nama anda?" tiba-tiba saya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya, entah mengapa saya hampir tak bisa bergerak dari tempat itu, ingin rasanya terus memandang wajah Ciel-san yang berseri-seri seperti itu.

Ciel-san menatap saya masih dengan wajahnya yang seperti itu "Apa memangnya?"

"Langit" kata saya hampir terbata-bata tak dapat menahan gejolak perasaan ini. Ciel-san...

Saya tak menyangka bahwa Ciel-san membalas dengan kalimat seperti ini "Benarkah? Aku tak pernah tahu! Ternyata namaku memiliki arti seperti itu.. Uhh"

Di benar-benar terlihat senang, ingin saya menyentuhnya. Namun, status kami terlalu jauh. Untuk mengatakan kalimat itu saja, tak akan mungkin terjadi. Yah, saya harus menahan gejolak perasaan ini.

"WAA!" Ciel-san tiba-tiba berteriak dan tubuhnya gemetar. Tangan kanannya menunjuk sesuatu dan tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan itu.

Ternyata saat saya berbalik badan, ada seekor chain sedang berdiri dengan nafsunya untuk menyantap saya. "Sialan" saya menarik senjata saya keluar dan mengaktifkan chain saya, Fathom. "Ciel-san, tolong mundur"

Dengan diiringi power up oleh nyanyian Fathom, saya terus menerus melawan chain berbentuk ular aneh itu. Tentu saja saya dapat mengalahkannya, chain seperti ini bukan tandingan saya apalagi tanpa contractor. Cih, hanya seperti semut dihadapan sang raja hutan, singa.

Saya berbalik dan mendapati Ciel-san yang sedang duduk terbengong-bengong karena ketakutan, mungkin ini pertama kalinya bertemu chain secara langsung. Saya mendekatinya perlahan dan mengendongnya.

Tentu saja ia kaget dan meronta "HEI BRENDAN! TURUNKAN AKU!" dia meronta-ronta.

"Hahaha, saya jamin anda tidak bisa berjalan kan. Setelah melihat chain yang mengerikan itu" Saya akhirnya tertawa juga di hadapan Ciel-san.

Ciel-san membuang mukanya tak ingin menatap wajah saya. "Dasar om rambut aneh" dia kesal dan meledek rambut saya yang berwarna aneh ini. Haha, tak masalah apa yang mau ia katakan, saya tetap menyukainya. Walaupun memendam perasaan itu sakit, tapi saya tak dapat berbuat hal yang lain jika dilihat dari status saya dan dia.

"Next...."


End file.
